It may be desirable in certain circumstances to attach information to locations in the real world. This has previously been achieved by using barcodes or RFID tags attached to real world objects or by associating information with absolute positions in the world.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative mechanism by which information can be associated with real world locations and objects.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism by which a user can ‘leave’ information at a real world location or object so that it can be ‘collected’ later by that user or another user.